1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer for a shoulder sling or a strap, and more particularly, to a retainer which is worn on a shoulder region of a user's garment, wherein the retainer secures a shoulder sling or strap to the shoulder region.
2. Background of the Invention
When a shoulder sling, which may be used to hold an object, such as, e.g., a firearm, a fishing rod bag, a camera case, a shoulder bag, and the like, is hung over a shoulder portion of a garment, the shoulder sling frequently slips off of the garment shoulder portion. Every time that the shoulder sling slips off of the garment shoulder portion, it is necessary to put the shoulder sling back in its proper position on the shoulder portion of the garment. This requires time-consuming and tedious hand work, especially when the user who wears the shoulder sling on a shoulder portion of his garment carries articles in both of his hands. Every time that the shoulder sling slips off of the shoulder portion of the garment, in order to put the shoulder sling back into place on the garment shoulder portion, the user must unload the articles from one hand or both hands. Thus, it is quite inconvenient and annoying to put the shoulder sling back into place on the garment shoulder portion.
Therefore, what is needed is a shoulder sling retainer that can securely hold a shoulder sling, wherein the retainer easily attaches to a shoulder portion of a garment, and further wherein the retainer has sufficient and effective holding ability, is operable in a simple manner, and which easily can be attached and detached from the garment shoulder portion.